<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The World Has Changed, and I'm Changing With It. by moon_girl_loves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602525">The World Has Changed, and I'm Changing With It.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_girl_loves/pseuds/moon_girl_loves'>moon_girl_loves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kyalin Week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kyalin Week 2020, Momboss and Detectiveson, domestic kyalin, reporters are awful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_girl_loves/pseuds/moon_girl_loves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the most beautiful day of her life...<i>(Ok not the most beautiful, that was when she had asked out Kya, or their first kiss, or their engagement, or when Kya moved in, or their first... Yea so not the most necessarily, but it was <b>stunning</b> in its beauty, and most definitely close.)</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i></i><br/><b>So why was it soon followed by such stomach clenching fear?</b><br/> </p><p> </p><p>aka,</p><p>Everyone rejoices, reporters are awful, Mako is a good kid, Plans are made, and cuddles with hot chocolate are what everyone needs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lin Beifong/Kya II, Minor Mentions of Wuko Korrasami and Bopal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kyalin Week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KyaLin Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The World Has Changed, and I'm Changing With It.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kyalin Week Day 7! Sorry this one is a little bit late, I had a big project due and I wanted to edit it a bit more before posting(still not 100% where I want it but it’s late so I’m going to post). This one is probably the most deep(?) out of all of them. Maybe the most angsty, but I think the traveling prompt might be more(but I know the angsty backstory behind that one so I might be bias). </p><p>This one is most definitely a sensitive topic!!! Lin gets outed by a paper and it is not a fun time, but she has people who love her with her, and a plan.(Also, because I know this is a sensitive topic I’m just going to clarify that I am most certainly not straight(Also first time I’ve said this publicly hehe) but if I offended anyone please let me know!)</p><p> </p><p>Prompt: Strength/Getting Caught</p><p> </p><p>See the end notes for some warnings.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Lin was still not entirely sure she was awake, and no amount of pinching had been able to convince her.</i>
</p><p>That was a sentiment echoed by all others around her, as they swayed to music in a maniac daze.</p><p>If this was a hyper realistic dream, they were all going to enjoy it as much as they could while it lasted.</p><p>That was what had brought her here, somewhere she would normally give a wide berth.</p><p>Clubs were not exactly her style, and never had been, but this was a day for celebration. So, when Korra and Asami had run into her apartment screaming after the radio sounded the announcement, Mako and Wu not far behind, Lin had not objected to their destination.</p><p>
  <i>The day deserved it, after all.</i>
</p><p>The club was run by one of Kya’s<i>(and maybe Lin’s?)</i> friends.</p><p>It wasn’t large, and it had a kind of homey feel with comfy booths, scattered pillows, hardwood flooring, desserts, and lots of plants. </p><p><i>Bu</i>t, it also had a dance floor, and a DJ, in a room with a dividing wall, now conspicuously absent for the night. </p><p>Lin wasn’t complaining, everyone around her was in a state, riding high on euphoria<i>(not a dr*g, an emotion)</i>, and she was much the same.</p><p>
  <i>(Normally she would have been overwhelmed and gone home long ago, but this day overwhelmed her by just existing, and she was content to float in this exuberant chaos then drift at home).</i>
</p><p>She had cried twice already, kissed Kya far more than was polite in public, and stuck tight to her girlfriend all evening, who was in a much similar state. </p><p>
  <i>(People may say they were being dramatic, but this was a battle long fought and hard won, and with the attitudes of some nations, namely earth and northern water, most didn’t think it would have passed it all. Now that it had...even though they knew it was nearly ensured with Zhu Li taking over, it didn’t feel real.)</i>
</p><p><i>(Speaking of Zhu Li, she would have joined them tonight too, if she hadn’t been such a press magnet. Lin hoped she was having an amazing time, wherever she was. She certainly deserved it.)</i><br/>
They were currently sitting in a booth with Korra, Asami, Mako, and Wu, people watching and eating a late dinner, trying to process things as someone started crying, laughing, or kissed every few minutes. </p><p>Wu had been rambling about the positive implications on the earth kingdom on and off for hours, and was currently talking about it with Korra, arms entwined with Mako’s by his side.</p><p>None of the other couples had let go of each other in hours, just like Lin and Kya. </p><p>Wu had started talking about how to actually implement similar laws for a little bit, before Korra shut him down. </p><p>“Today is only for positive things!!! Not anticipating future problems. There are more battles to fight, but this is a MAJOR win, and today should be about celebration!!!”</p><p>Wu had then cried again, in happiness of course, and the cycle continued. </p><p>Lin still felt like she was floating, but it was a happy floating, and she was content to enjoy it.</p><p>She still didn't feel like she could process the events of the day, but whenever she thought about it she started to cry, so she was content in inhabiting the blissful floaty feelings for now. </p><p>Korra was right, there were many long battles ahead, but they had just won a giant one.</p><p>Lin kissed Kya gently against a secluded wall by the windows, and <i>smiled.</i></p><p>
  <i>Everything felt right. Today they should bask in the happiness. </i>
</p><p>*</p><p>The paper Mako placed on her desk was not as much of a surprise as he expected it to be. </p><p>Lin had been expecting this for some time, it was a hot piece of gossip for anyone who got proof that the Chief was in a relationship, <i>especially</i>  when the Chief in question was Lin Beifong, daughter of Toph Beifong, and the relationship was with Kya, The child of Avatar Aang and Katara(her relationships were a bit less of a scoop, with the many scandals of her youth, but Lin had only had one other known to the public).</p><p>
  <i>(At least it wasn’t the front page.)</i>
</p><p>She expected to feel jarred at the news, scared or anticipatory for what it meant, even with Zhu Li in charge… But she hadn't really. </p><p>
  <i>
    <b>That was a lie.</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>(As soon as she saw the picture, her heart had jumped into her throat. She was terrified inside, old fears gripping her once again. But she had a plan and this was a technically good thing for it, and she was an adult and fully capable of defending herself. She shouldn’t be feeling like this...)</i>
</p><p>She took a deep breath, and tried to bring up a feeling of acceptance. At the core of things, she was a bit happy, concealing that part of herself had not been something she enjoyed since a few years after she accepted it, and this meant she could finally brag about her girlfriend to everyone without incident. </p><p>
  <i>She didn't have to hide anymore. <b>She didn’t.</b></i>
</p><p>
  <i>(But that didn’t mean it excused the manner it came in).</i>
</p><p>It would feel freeing, she knew, she knew she had nothing to fear. She was the chief of police and who cares what idiots think of her, but she couldn’t stop the pounding of her heart.</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>She had a plan, it would be fine.</b>
  </i>
</p><p>She didn't have to hide of course, she never had, but before Zhu Li took office mere weeks ago, it would have cost her her job.<br/>
<i>(And mere decades ago, it would have cost her more.)</i></p><p>Now, with Zhu Li’s new legislation from three days ago, and the inability to hide any longer with this picture, Lin was <i>free</i>, and she would see, she knew, that she didn’t have anything to fear, other than the media and other idiots.</p><p>Mako however, twisted his hands and shifted as he stood in front of her desk, and she realized she must have been staring into space for a decent while.</p><p>“Dont worry” she smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring manner. “I have plans for this.”</p><p>Mako nodded, hesitating where he stood as he twisted his hands.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Just...your plans don't involve...leaving, right?”</p><p>Lin raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“And what if they did?”</p><p>“Uh um that would be uh fine um if you um feel that's the best thing for you of course” he said, hands raised in the universal ‘I wasn't trying to be rude’ gesture.</p><p>His hands soon came down however, and so did his head, as he continued.</p><p>“But um...I would really miss you, uh working under you I mean…” As he spoke, he rubbed his reddining neck.</p><p>Lin smiled softly, willing the moisture building in her eyes to recede.</p><p>“I’m just kidding with you kid, I’m staying. But...uh, if I did resign, that doesn’t mean I’m gone forever. I don’t exactly mind your company, and Kya will have my h*ad if I don’t have you over for dinner at least once a week.”</p><p>Mako looked like he was fighting tears himself as he broke out in a smile, saluting and saying “Thanks Chief...That means a lot.” before scurrying out the door. </p><p>Lin smiled at his retreating figure, and thought again of her plan.</p><p>
  <i>It would be hard, but she had been meaning to do it for years anyway. Now she had no choice, so fear could no longer hold her back.</i>
</p><p>It would need to be adjusted, but with the recent law, and the resulting events, now was likely the most impactful time.</p><p>She went about work as usual, staying in her office as much as possible and ignoring the background whispers.</p><p>Before she left that night, Mako was once again in her office. </p><p>He was just dropping off paperwork(the rookies always asked him to do it because they were slightly terrified of Lin and he was too nice to refuse), but she made a spur of the moment decision.</p><p>“Do you want to come for dinner tonight? Kya’s insisting I make fire curry.” </p><p>Mako looked up, eyebrows raised in surprise, but nodded. </p><p>“Sounds great chief!”</p><p>
  <i>This wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. </i>
</p><p>After some events over the years, they had developed into a relationship where Mako had the guest bedroom and came over for dinner at least once a week, and usually more if he was overworking himself as usual, was hurt, was exhausted, wanted to play cards, they were making a food he enjoyed, or for a variety of other reasons. </p><p>He would be good to bounce ideas off of, he was clever and had that youthful mindset and all that she and Kya didn’t have, regardless of how pop culture Kya tried to act. </p><p>He walked out to grab his jacket, and met her back in the office as she finished tidying up for the day. </p><p>They walked in a comfortable silence, and Mako stared at the falling leaves in the air as usual, Lin having to pull him to the other side of the sidewalk when a speeding<i>(could bicycles technically speed?)</i> bicycle rushed past and nearly bowled him over.</p><p>They luckily made it to her apartment with no further incidents, and Lin bent off her armor and headed to the shower while Mako went to the guest room<i>(no one was being fooled by the title anymore, it was essentially his at this point)</i> to grab a change of clothes.</p><p>Lin slipped into sweatpants and an RCPD t-shirt, and did <i>not</i> think about the events of the day. </p><p>She was pulling out the ingredients for the curry when she heard the shower start up again, and she wondered if Mako would want spicy or extra spicy that day, and resolved to put some red pepper powder on the side just in case. </p><p>The front door opened soon after, and a melodic “Honey I’m home!” was called out.</p><p>
  <i>(Lin shook her head internally, Kya had gotten way too fond of the phrase after that character started using it constantly in one of her radio shows).</i>
</p><p>Externally, she snorted in response, Kya honing in on the sound and coming up behind her in a measure not even slightly resembling subtlety. Kya threw her arms around Lin, bending down to rest her head on Lin's shoulder and press a kiss to her ear that had Lin squirming away exclaiming, “Kya!”.</p><p>Kya just laughed, and flounced off to their room, probably grabbing some clothes to change into for a shower after Mako got out of it, grabbing a newspaper from the table on the way.</p><p>
  <i>(Kya always liked to read after her showers, claiming downtime was necessary after an experience such as a shower. Lin had pointed out the shower itself was supposed to be relaxing, but Kya had shushed her and said there was entirely too much standing and moving involved to call it relaxing, so she needed to relax afterwards. Even she couldn’t deny the likely universal post shower calm drowsiness).</i>
</p><p>Lin continued to cook, registering the change as Mako flopped onto the couch and turned some music on on the radio. </p><p>He stood up again and grabbed a book as the shower turned back on.</p><p>Lin started boiling the water and chopping ingredients. </p><p>Soon, she felt a presence behind her, and Mako was hovering over her shoulder.</p><p>“Can I help?” He asked, and Lin grunted in reply. </p><p>“Go chop the peppers, use the size the recipe tells you” She said, pushing the cookbook his way and pointing to a bunch of peppers and a chopping board next to her. </p><p>Kya flitted in a few minutes later, and crept up behind Lin, still ridiculously lacking subtlety<i>(not that it would have worked if she had any, with seismic sense and all, but it was the principle of the thing)</i>. Mako moved a bit away from them, and Kya kissed her again.</p><p>“Can you come talk with me for a minute sweetie?” Kya asked in a whisper.</p><p>Lin <i>shivered</i> at the breath in her ear, and nodded.</p><p>“Mako, just keep prepping the ingredients, I’ll be back in a few minutes ok?” </p><p>Mako nodded in response, and Lin strode out of the kitchen, Kya following behind after determining she couldn’t wrap an arm around Lin’s waist.</p><p>Lin entered their bedroom, and stood, clasping and unclasping her hands, as Kya plopped down onto the bed.</p><p>
  <i>(She knew what Kya wanted to talk about, and Lin did not want to discuss it. She was fine, it was in the past and there was nothing she could do about it, so she shouldn’t be upset, and shouldn’t, wouldn’t, focus on it. It wouldn’t help.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>But...it affected Kya too. Was she ok?)</i>
</p><p>Kya patted the spot next to her, and Lin hesitated slightly before sitting next to her, and allowing Kya to wrap an arm around her waist as she did the same.</p><p>
  <i>(She didn’t ever want Kya to be upset...and was it that much of a problem, if she hadn’t even thought of that until now?)</i>
</p><p>“So, I figure you know what I want to talk about...I saw the paper sweetie, are you doing ok?” Kya asked, entwining a hand with Lin’s own.</p><p>“Are you ok? I figure it must have been a shock as well… I’m sorry I didn’t mention it earlier I...wasn’t thinking”.</p><p>“I’m fine sweetie, and it’s ok, I know it must have been...a lot.” She saw Lin’s expression, and continued. “Seriously don’t worry sweetie, I’ve been out for decades now and this is far from my first time in this situation.”<i>(Kya considered making a joke about when they found her very drunk and publicly nearly making love to the air temple island milkmaid, but reconsidered. That was certainly a scandal to be remembered, but maybe not...the most appropriate one currently).</i></p><p>Lin nodded, and took another deep breath, eyes flirting about the room.</p><p>“That’s… good. And You don’t have to worry about me either. I have a plan, I’m not telling you right now but I want to talk about it at dinner, so don’t worry, ok?”</p><p>Kya...did not seem convinced, and Lin meeting her gaze did not seem to help too much.</p><p>Lin resisted the urge to sniffle, <i>(if she gave in to her emotions now she didn’t know what would come out).</i></p><p>“...Alright.” Kya sighed, speaking in the nick of time. “BUT, we are talking about this later ok? Or you can talk about it with Rai if you want, but if you want to talk with me, I’m here ok? This doesn’t change anything, and you’re gonna be fine.” She continued, and Lin was finding it harder to hold back the moisture.</p><p>
  <i>Kya wrapped her in a hug and Lin managed to only let a few silent tears drop.</i>
</p><p>She washed her face and made her way back to the kitchen, setting Kya to washing vegetables as Lin made rice. </p><p>The meal prep was soon finished, and they talked about light things, like Kya’s job, the Air kids, and Bopal and Korrasami’s latest shenanigans.<i>(Bolin had come up with the name mishmashes, Korra had encouraged him, and to Lin’s great annoyance(though not really, they were actually kind of sweet), they stuck).</i></p><p>Eventually, the conversation lulled, and Lin decided it was the right time to bring it up.</p><p>“You guys both know what the paper released today right?”</p><p>Kya and Mako both nodded, so Lin continued, taking a steadying breath.</p><p>“Now that everyone knows, I’ve been thinking about a plan of action. I had one before, but since Raiko is gone it can be adjusted. What I’m currently thinking about is… Coming out publicly, in a relationship if you’re ok with it Kya, donating again to the main lgbtq+ support group again but publically maybe in some sort of fundraiser, organizing some fundraisers and awareness stuff with them and becoming more involved, and working with those in power and the organization to get anti-discrimination laws passed. Is there anything you think we can do in addition?”</p><p>With that pronouncement, Kya stood up and wrapped her in a tight hug, kissing her smack on the lips.</p><p>“Yes! If you want to make us public I'm fine with it. That all sounds amazing Lin!!”</p><p>Lin felt another tentative set of arms come around her, Mako’s, as he said, “That's really awesome Chief...thank you.” And her tears became that much harder to hold back. </p><p>“Yes well, I’ve been meaning to do this for a while. I’m glad you guys think it's a good idea.”</p><p>Lin hoped her voice wasn’t shaking, and discreetly wiped her eyes as they sat down after a while longer of hugs. <i>(She wasn’t the only one doing so). </i></p><p>“Now, let’s brainstorm.” Lin smiled, and the discussion <i>began.</i></p><p>*</p><p>That night, after another hour, Kya had called the discussion to a halt on the basis of it being ‘too late’<i>(it was 9:30)</i> and them ‘needing rest’<i>(she wasn’t wrong, but again, it was 9:30).</i><br/>
</p><p>Regardless, they had acquiesced, and found themselves changing into comfy pajamas(winter themed) and baking cookies together, then settling into the couch with chocolate chip cookies, hot chocolate, many blankets, a funny show on the radio, and each other<i>(which was what really mattered). </i></p><p>*</p><p>
  <i>They had a plan, they would stand by her, they were there for her, and Lin didn’t feel so scared anymore.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some Warnings:</p><p>Throughout, Mentions of: Kind of dissociation and Implied/referenced homophobia.<br/>Lin being outed by a newspaper: (The paper Mako placed...Mako however) &amp; resulting conversation(Lin entered their bedroom...Kya wrapped her in a hug).<br/>Implied past threat of violence: (She didn't have to hide...Now, with Zhu Li's).<br/>Vague mention of 'making love':(Kya considered...Lin nodded).</p><p> <br/>Some Notes:</p><p>So!!! I hope you liked it!!! I’m not sure If I got everyone characterized exactly right(it’s late and I’m tired) but I hope I did a decent job! Also, in case it wasn’t clear the beginning was them celebrating after Zhu Li, the relatively new president, legalized lgbtq+ marriage. I wasn’t old enough to realize the impact when it was done in my country(which I'm thankful for because that means it has been legal for most of my life), but I hope I did it justice! Also, a couple of personal headcanons behind the scenes of this, I’ve mentioned this before but I think Linzin was mostly comphet, and Toph may have not spoken out against some homophobic stuff or made not great jokes in front of Lin occasionally due to being brought up in the earth kingdom nobility, though she supports everyone, so that may have contributed to Lin’s inner struggle(I’m not elaborating because I have another in depth fic idea exploring this sksjksks)(Also speaking of other fics, I might add another chapter talking about the implementation of Lin's plan if I have time to get to it!).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>